Get the Doctor a Doctor
Title: Get the Doc, a Doc Players: Ham Tyler, Juliet Parrish, Michael Donovan, and Michaela "Mike" Quinn Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: The Resistance Leadership is still recovering from getting their tails kicked the night before, during the Raid on the San Diego Human Processing Plant. SOME of the Leadership is refusing to admit they got hurt. Now, Mr. Nice himself, Ham Tyler, is on the case… LOG BEGINS: Ham Tyler is sitting on the porch, drinking a beer, and cleaning his Uzi. He looks up, "Heard you got shot by Laser Fire last night… What are you doing out of bed?" Juliet Parrish pauses, one foot out the door, the other pulling up slowly behind it. "It barely grazed me. I had to go to work today." she points out, arching an eyebrow down at Ham. She's a little paler than normal, but otherwise looks fine… Ham Tyler nods, "Sure, that is why they *carried* you in last night? I think you, of all people, should know when to have a wound treated. I called Doc Quinn, she already worked on the Love Birds. She will work on you before she leaves. Understood?" Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, head tilting to the side. "I think I know what my own condition is, Ham," she points out dryly. "They carried me in last night because you know damned well how Mike overreacts." That's her story and she's sticking to it. Ham Tyler shrugs, "And since Mike was being carried in as well? His ego couldn't handle it? I think not. I've gotten most of the story out of the other Team Members. See a Doctor girl, or I will tie you to a chair, until the Doc is not Busy." "The rest of the team didn't get there until after the fight was over. I got through work today just fine, and seeing as I'm not bleeding through my clothing," Julie returns, keeping her voice even but hard, "I am telling you again I'm fine. See two legs? See me walking on them?" She moves away from the door, heading for the steps, obviously to continue on her way. "See me going." Ham Tyler says loudly, simply, "Stop!" He stands up and frowns, "Girl, and yes, until you start growing back up, I will be calling you either kid, or Girl. Get used to it." He starts walking towards Julie, "Listen up. I am tired of everyone around here being so god damned stupid. You got shot, you get it taken care of!" Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes, pausing long enough to turn back to face Ham. "Fine, Asshole," she retorts, her patience stretched thin from her pain. "And yes, I'll keep calling you that until you stop acting like one, I have two choices. One, everything's fine, no one gets suspicious at Science Frontiers, and I don't blow my cover, or two, I miss two days of work due to bed rest the day after a raid…hrm, let's think about that one. The good of the Rebellion comes before me, before you, before any of us. You know that. And the information I can get from Science Frontiers is exactly that…good for the Rebellion." Ham Tyler shrugs, "If you stopped to think about it, You do have that new Treatment Donovan told me about. Doc Quinn already used it on the Love Birds. They are up and moving around, from what I heard. Seems someone who is as tough a broad as you are, would be able to move no problem." He moves forwards again, "Let's go. Doc Quinn is inside, after she treats your wound, you can go sleep with Bates, for all I care." Michael Donovan leans against the doorjamb, frowning severely, more-so at the lady threatening to hobble away than the man who tends to be more often the recipient of whatever not-so-nice words happen to be on his mind. He looks ready to say something, but he also looks like Ham probably said most of those things already. "Save that treatment for the people who really need it. Just give me time, I'll be fine." Or use it at work, one or the other. "And Elizabeth isn't supposed to be moving around until at least tomorrow, neither is Heather…" Julie eyes Ham carefully, not noticing Mike. Yet. "And clearly, I'm fine moving now, so the treatment is rather pointless, isn't it?" Ham Tyler frowns, "Where were you shot Doc? Your Chest seems a little larger today. Only on one side… got a bandage under that shirt?" NOW Gooder can comment, if he wants. Michael Donovan can't help but smirk at the opening Ham gave him. "Nah, she's just glad to see me." He's not about to cop to the fact that he's been likewise ignoring the mandate to rest and recover, although he's not the one of the pair who happens to be working in deep cover. Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes, before glaring at Ham. "Yeah, and I've got a big wad of bills tucked away for 'lift' too." she retorts, before hearing Mike's comment. "Yes dear, just like the swelling in your pants is because you're happy to see me." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Constitution SUCCESS by 12 Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "I Honestly doubt you would be honest with me anyways, Julie." He reaches for her arm, to bring her back to the porch. Juliet Parrish tenses her arm, blinking at Ham. "Hey, now that hurts." she mutters, giving a gentle tug on her arm. "I'm just going to check on PrettyGirl." The mare she'd ridden the other day when Ham last saw her. Ham Tyler nods, "I already took care of the feed and watering on the horses. Tomorrow, we have a Farrier stopping by to check all the Horse Shoes… PrettyGirl is fine. Let us have you checked out. If it was anyone else, you would already have had them checked over." Michael Donovan pulls himself upright, "As much as it pains me to say it, I'm with Ham on this one. If you're going to go back to work and pretend like nothing happened, I don't know what Bates would have to say if you suddenly keeled over. At least let someone give you a once-over." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED "I'm -fine-," Juliet snaps, attempting to jerk her arm away from Ham, growing frustrated as both men continue to badger her. Of course, the combination of that, her attempt to pull away, and the pain combine, finally, to overcome the stubborn woman, and whatever else she might have been about to say gets lost as she groans softly, eyes half-rolling in her head as her knees give out. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ham Tyler ATTRIBUTE: Agility SUCCESS by 43 Ham Tyler is ready for that, and is able to keep Julie from falling down. He ducks underneath her, getting one of her arms around his neck, and sweeps her up. He calls out to Donovan, "Find Quinn…. She's around somewhere, checking on the wounded." Ham moves Julie towards the porch, and the comfy looking cushioned Swing. Michael Donovan pushes himself forward perhaps a bit too quickly as he sees Julie's knees buckle. Of course, Ham is in a much better position to directly intervene, but Mike's the sort that acts before he thinks. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Michael Donovan ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Juliet Parrish doesn't pass out completely, but blood has, finally, begun to show through whatever patching job Julie did on herself. The patch of red can be seen blossoming on her chest. It's fairly central wound, she's probably very lucky that it didn't hit a vital organ last night…like her heart. As Donovan starts to bolt to find the doctor, he falls over his own legs in a way totally unbefitting a man of action. Landing on his knees, he begins to cough violently, the wound he sustained apparently hitting a little closer to a lung than he had guessed. As his eyes begin to lose focus, the last thing he sees is some of the blood he coughed up. Crap, he thinks. This can't be good. *THUMP* Ham Tyler frowns, and is glad he can yell, real loud…. Which he does. Ham Tyler calls out, "QUINN! OUtside, NOW!" Michaela Quinn slips out the front door, and looks around. Michaela Quinn frowns, "Damn… No one lets me do my job anymore." She points to the Swing, "Tyler, place Dr. Parrish on that… I'll see what is wrong with the man on the ground." She moves over towards Mike, and rolls him over. "Ah ha, Chest wound. Bet he got something into his lungs. Fools!" She pulls out some Smelling salts, and rubs them under Mike's nose. She likes to talk to her patients as she treats them. While waiting for Mike to come out of it all the way, she reaches into her ever present Medical Bag, and pulls out some scissors, cutting away the clothing that is in the way. She than examines the wound itself… Ham Tyler follows orders, and lays Julie down on the swing. "Relax, Doc. Quinn'll have you fixed in no time… As soon as she takes care of Gooder." His hand comes up, and rests on Julie's forehead, both in a comforting gesture, and to see if she is running a fever, fighting off an infection. Juliet Parrish doesn't respond to Ham, about as awake as Michael is. See, they even pass out as a couple…all together now. Awwwww! The Doctor's eyes flutter, opening a moment though not focusing before closing again. Michael Donovan's eyes blink open slowly as the salts work their magic. He's silent for about three seconds before coughing fit to hack up a lung again. Michaela Quinn pulls something out of her bag, a semi-transparent jar. Luckily, Julie got her a big supply when the Visitors came back. She unscrews the lid, and wipes a large amount of the Anti-Cobolt Salve on Mike's Shoulder. She makes sure it will stay in place, by placing a bandage on the wound. She than pulls out a Hypodermic Needle, and a couple jars. She injects the needle into one, and fills it with Pain Killer. This goes into Mike's arm. She removes the needle, replaces it, and fills it with Penicillin. She knows their reactions to it, so is safe. She injects this into the chest, as close to the wound as possible. "There, bug guy, you should be fine now." Ham Tyler watches the Doc work, while he sighs softly, "Damn, you got a fever, Julie…" He shakes his head, "Next time, not so stubborn, eh?" Michael Donovan reclines just slightly, looking to have found his 'happy place' as the pain killer starts to set in. He looks past everyone to an invisible point on the horizon. Michaela Quinn moves over to Julie, after telling Mike, "Stay right there, don't move." She brings her bag, and the paste. She frowns slightly, and says to Ham, "Keep her still." She cuts through Julie's clothes, not really caring that someone might peek, because, dammit, she is a doctor, and she has to be able to see the wound to heal it. She removes whatever bandage Julie tried to use alone, and begins to clean the wound. "Damn Dr. Parrish, why did you wait so long for treatment?" She preps the area with a sterile wipe, and than slathers the paste on Julie's shoulder. She again, injects Julie with a pain-killer, different than Mike's, and a slightly smaller dosage, and some anti-Biotic… More than she gave Mike though, since Julie HAS an infection, Mike's was just preventative. Damn it, that hurts. Julie isn't quite as thoroughly unconscious as Mike was before, and she grimaces as the salve is slathered onto her wound. Well, at least she won't have a limp from this one. Ham Tyler watches the Doc silently, concerned for… well, they are his friends, even though he, and they, don't like to admit it. "How bad is it, Doc?" Michaela Quinn slips some smelling salt under Julie's nose, so she can be fully awake, and hear what she has to say. He bedside manner sucks, even if her practical knowledge is very good. She moves back to Mike, lifts the bandage, and applies another batch of salve. Than she stitches the wound closed. Only two stitches. She recovers the wound, and tapes it down. She than moves back to Julie, and does the same thing. "Now, those stitches will dissolve on their own, so no need to have them removed. Keep them dry for 48 hours, and no hard work until AFTER the stitches have dissolved." She looks at Tyler, "Dr. Parrish should know all this, but you are to remind them both." With that, she packs up her bag, "Now, I have to go add another application to those two idiot females in the bedroom." Ham Tyler frowns a little as the Doc leaves, than looks at Mike, and than Julie. He grabs the towel he had his Uzi on, and covers up Julie's Chest, making sure to keep the clean end of the towel on the Bare Skin, "She may be one hell of a good Practitioner, her bedside manner sucks." Juliet Parrish slowly lifts her hand up towards her forehead as she wakes up, groaning slightly. "What…where…" She doesn't even know where to begin. Michael Donovan just lets out a long, low, groggy sounding moan, seeming less aware of his circumstances and surroundings than Julie is. Ham Tyler shakes his head at Gooder, than says softly, showing concern for her that he can not show to Gooder, "You passed out, Julie. Doc Quinn patched you and Gooder up…. But you are fighting an infection. She said something about the stitch in your chest needing to stay dry until it dissolves? I'm not good at remembering Medical orders…" "S'okay," Julie mutters, dropping her hand from her forehead, and blinking groggily up at Ham. "I can figure it out." Her words are as crisp as they usually would be, but she can be understood without any strain. "Help me up…" She extends her hand to him. Ham Tyler frowns slightly, "Are you sure Julie? I might not be able to catch you next time." Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, nodding. "I'm sure." she agrees, waving her hand slightly. "Gotta check on Mike…he's too stubborn for his own good." She's one to talk. NO, really. She is! "Don't let me fall and you won't have to catch me." she instructs, logically enough as, without Ham's help, she begins to pull herself up to a seated position. Michael Donovan unsteadily tries to push himself upright, as though out to prove Julie's point for her, whether that is his intention or not. Ham Tyler offers Julie his hand, with a sigh, and says, "All right, but for the rest of the evening, you will stay here, and we'll get you into work on time, deal?" Juliet Parrish inclines her head in silent agreement. Keeping her grip on Ham's hand, she moves to try and pull herself up with his help. "C'mon," she taunts, smiling up at him if a bit blearily. "You don't want him sprawled on the porch all night, do you? Help him into bed…" Michael Donovan is still quite determined to pull himself upright under his own steam. "I… I'm f… fiiii…." As he lands on his butt again, the four-letter f-word that escapes his lips is most assuredly not 'fine'. Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Hell no. I can't lift him til he goes on a diet…" He helps Julie over towards Mike, and than, attempts to help Gooder to his feet, "Come on Gooder, it is Nap time." Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, shaking her head. "About as fine as I am. You'd carry me if you could, so…suck it up and take the help." She smirks at Ham, a little unsteady on her feet and reaching a hand out to the wall for support. "Support him, not carry him, smart ass." She keeps her voice low, but it's relaxed, not strained. Too much. Ham Tyler nods slightly, "You lead the way, I'll get Gooder to your bedroom." He frowns, "Actually, maybe we should have all four of you hurt ones sleep in the living room, so you can talk to one another about how mean Quinn and I am…" Michael Donovan is finally brought to something vaguely resembling an upright position more due to Ham's efforts than his own. "Gee, Ham. Didn't know you cared. Keep this up and people might start to talk." It's the painkiller talking. Really. Seriously. Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes, leaning against the porch wall. "Wouldn't give you that satisfaction, Ham," she murmurs before looking to Mike. "Remind me not to give you painkillers. Ever." Ham Tyler mutters, "Keep it up Gooder, and I might find a well to drop you in." He supports as much of Mike's weight as possible, which is surprisingly, a lot of it. Might be small, but he is whipcord strong. "All right, Bedroom it is… Lead the way, Julie." Juliet Parrish shakes her head slowly at the two men she's with, before turning to lead the way, keeping a hand against the wall for balance at all times! *Ham gets the Couple to their room, than, goes to find something to eat, and another damned Beer, since his last is now warm, out on the porch* Ham Tyler is standing in the opening of the Refrigerator, looking through all the available options to ply Love Birds 1, Gooder and Julie, with. Feed a Fever, ain't that the old adage? Juliet Parrish drifts into the kitchen, having settled Mike. "Ham," she murmurs, moving directly for the table and chairs that are in here. Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, and decides to try a joke, "We're fresh out of Ham… Got some Chopped Liver though." Juliet Parrish wrinkles her nose, sitting slowly. "Ew." is all she responds with. That's enough. Ham Tyler shrugs, "How about some left over Lasagna from last night? We have a bit left… if you are hungry, that is?" Juliet Parrish nods slightly, smiling. "Sounds good, thanks…haven't eaten since lunch." That probably has something to do with why she collapsed. Couldn't be the shot, no no. Ham Tyler frowns, but decides not to lecture, just yet. He sticks the Plate of Lasagna into the Microwave, after removing the foil wrap. The plate is full, double stacked in places. While the Lasanga cooks in the Microwave, "How about something to drink… No beer for you though." "Damn," Juliet teases, smirking lightly. "Just water is fine…I really do need to hydrate." Well, at least she's doing that for herself. Ham Tyler nods slightly, and gets a bottle of water, a bottle of beer, and a couple forks. He moves them over to the table, where he sets down the glass and a fork beside Julie. At the next chair over, he sets his beer, and another fork down. He than moves to get some KRAFT Parm Cheese, and the plate of Lasanga, when it beeps. Juliet Parrish inhales deeply, leaning back in her chair. "Sure smells good…,not as fancy as the food Elias made, but the company is infinitely better." she muses. Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "Well, thank O'Leary when you see her for the food… Heard it is some New York Italian Restaurant's Recipe…." She shrugs, "As for the company, I doubt you find me much more interesting than Bates. Except I won't be trying to get you drunk to get a cheap feel." Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, pausing mid-reach for the fork. "Exactly what did you hear?" she asks, quietly. Ham Tyler smirks, "Just that Bates kept plying you with Champagne. And moving his seat closer to you, and seemed rather like he was trying to impress." He picks up his fork, after dumping some Parm on his side, setting it down in easy reach of Julie, if she wants some. He takes a bite, and nods slightly, "Not bad, O'Leary…" he mutters. Juliet Parrish sighs softly, reaching with her fork to pull off a small bite, suddenly not hungry. "Well, for all the good it did him." she mutters, before sighing. "But no, you are better…I don't have to worry about trusting you, or pretending to be who I'm not." Ham Tyler grins, a wide one, one of the scary ones, if you don't know what he is thinking, "Of course not, you already know you don't trust me." Juliet Parrish snorts, beginning to laugh and ending in a groan, wincing. "Don't make me laugh," she chastises with a smile. Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Sorry Doc." He is going to make a pretty good inroad into this Lasagna. He takes a little time to swallow some beer, than asks, "How bad was it last night? I know the results, 4 Wounded, two of the Severely, three, counting you. Another Dead… But we rescued 18 cocoons that are sitting in the New Barn, waiting for someone to be able to open them…." Juliet Parrish nods quietly. "Heather and Elizabeth slaughtered the food techs." she adds quietly, setting her fork down, appetite completely gone. "No Shock troops left standing. Ham Tyler frowns slightly, "Never mind… Instead you eat." He knows how killing makes some people a little weak stomached. "Well, at least we have some good weather for a change." Yes, Ham is trying Small Talk LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13